Return to the Games
by anonymousturtlelover
Summary: Luce is one of the few to win the games at a young age. But now she learns she might have to go back and fight again, how will she handle it? Will she blame the two possibly responsible for being sent back? Or will she fight alongside them to end the Games forever? Full summary inside, please read and review! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lucetta Wynter, District 4, was one of the few like Finnick to win the games at a young age. And hearing she is to most likely be reaped again is tearing her up inside. She isn't ready to go back, she can't. Not after the few years it's been since that defining moment that decided her fate. But with no other choice she is chosen, along with Finnick and 22 other victors, and is thrown back into the games. What will she think of Katniss and Peeta? Will she blame them for being brought back to the games? Or will she stay as an ally and help them bring down the dome forever?

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think, this idea has been floating around in my head since I saw Mockingjay XOXO

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, if I did, it would probably suck because I don't have the patience to write 3 books XD**

What people don't understand, is that once you enter the games, it changes you forever. Your a completely different person when you come out.. _If_, you come out. Some people say they feel the same, but is it really true? Is it possible to leave the same way as you were when you entered? The answer is no. It's just not possible, because the moment the game is over, no, the moment the game _starts_, your identity is completely changed, stripped down until it is unrecognizable. Your no longer an innocent civilian that was forced to fight for their lives, your a killer. Who, out of 23 others, took the lives of at least half of those people in the same situation as you. And when you return home, all you can think about is how your alive today because you took the life of another. That home will never feel safe again because of all the haunting voices you hear when you sleep and in your dreams. And when it all becomes too much, when you've hit the peak of insanity and feel like you can't go on anymore, is the moment when you start to live with it all and learn how to deal with it. Everyday then becomes a routine: Wake up, eat, go out and work, eat some more, sleep, repeat. All the while the voices in your head criticize you every moment of the day.

That's how life is for sixteen year old Luce Wynter, citizen of District 4, victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. She was put alongside Finnick Odair, another victor from District 4, as one of the youngest to win the games. But no one ever talked about her, just the handsome Finnick Odair that made all the girls swoon except one, Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. Annie was also a victor of the games, but Luce didn't know what age she was when she won. She honestly never cared enough to find out or remember. All Luce cared about was taking the days one step at a time, to keep herself calm and in control. After a year of therapy and going about the days at her own pace, it started to get easier for her.

"Luce, Lucy.. Earth to Lucetta!" Luce blinked and jumped at the hand that waved in front of her. Looking up she met the eyes of Finnick. Oh, was it not mentioned that she lived with him? Yes Luce had her own house in the Victor's Village, but she spent most of her time at Finnick's so they just declared that she lived there. The reason she stays with the District hottie, their words not hers, was because he helped her the most when she returned from the games. He understood what it was like fighting to the death at such a young age, and supported her as she never spoke a word again once she stepped off the train bringing her back to her District. Some thought the Capitol had ripped her tongue out and made her an Avox, when she had really just locked herself so far in her own mind that she stopped talking. But the main reason she stayed with Finnick was because he had taken care of her since she was practically a baby. When she was born, her parents couldn't live with the thought of having to watch their little girl become a killer if she were to ever be reaped. So they placed her in a home until the Odair's heard what happened and immediately took her into their home. Even though they aren't related by blood, Luce still likes to think of Finnick as her real family.

She remembers the day he was sent into the games, she was only 6 at the time. Standing with who she considered her real family, she watched as the fourteen year old stood up on the stage with the female tribute, ready to be sent out and possibly killed. She remembers watching at home as they showed him on their screen, catching other tributes in a net he was given from a sponsor and stabbing them to death, resulting in his victory. But that's when he started to change. After he came back, Luce could see the terror that his eyes held at times. Then there were the days that he spent at the Capitol, rumors were spread that they turned him into a prostitute and had him sleep with women. When he finally returned home, he became a cocky boy who believed that he could do anything. Those were the days that he and Luce grew apart. He went on spending his time mentoring other tributes entering the games and traveling with them. It wasn't until Luce was reaped that they became closer than ever and he did everything he could to help her get through it all.

"Daydreaming again are we?" Finnick asked drawing her out of her thoughts again as he sat down across from her eating a piece of fruit. Luce only shrugged as she shrunk down a bit in her chair and stared at her hands. She looked up when she heard him laugh and furrowed her brows in confusion, as in a way of asking him what was so funny. He only shook his head though and finished the last few bites of food before answering her. "I'm laughing at you because whenever you look down at your hands, you make a face. It makes you look like your thinking about what novel your going to write next." He chuckled again bringing Luce to give a small smile back. She honestly didn't know where she'd be if it weren't for him and all he has done for her.

"Well, it's just about time that they start announcing the next Hunger Games, care to join me?" Finnick asked as he stood, he had mentioned earlier that he was going to be with Annie and Mags when they announced the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games. But Luce planned on going to her real home to grab a change of clothes and maybe some food so she shook her head no and motioned that she was going to her house. He only nodded and headed for the door. "Well you know where I'll be if you need me." And with that he was gone and across the path at Annie's.

Luce grabbed her shoulder bag and left the house as well. She walked down a few feet near the back of the village towards her smaller sized house. Walking in she was met with silence, like always when she entered the lifeless house. There were barely any furniture or decorations making the place look as empty as it felt. Putting her bag down near the door she turned on the projection screen and let the blank image cover the wall as she made her way upstairs to grab more clothes and whatever else she felt she might need. She was halfway through folding her shirts when she heard the familiar anthem that symbolized an announcement from the Capitol was going to be made. Taking a deep breath she put the folded shirts away in one of her bigger bags and left the room, taking her time coming down the stairs before sitting in the only chair in the room that sat in front of the screen showing no other than President Snow. Everyone cheered as he approached the microphone holding a small envelope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 75th year, of the Hunger Games." He waited for the huge crowd of cheering and shouting to die down before speaking again. "And it was written in the charter of the games, that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh, for each new generation, the memory of those that died, in the uprising against the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by games of a special significance. And now, on this, the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the third Quarter Quell-" More applause and cheering from the crowd down below.

"As a reminder, that even the strongest, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district." Luce felt her heart stop. The rest of his speech and all the cheering was drowned out as she stumbled to her feet. Here she was expecting them to send in more children like she had heard happened in the last Quarter Quell, but no, this time all the victors were to prepare to be reaped again. Her eyes widened when she realized that Finnick would have to go back seeing as he was the only male victor still alive. Without thinking Luce ran out of the house as fast as she could and towards Annie's house. She was halfway when she saw Finnick come out the door, look around until he spotted her, and run to her closing the remaining distance between them. She couldn't help but let out a sob as she buried her face into his chest. Finnick held her tightly to him and did his best to stop the shaking that ran through her body.

"Shh, shh Luce it's going to be ok. It will all be ok, I promise. We'll get through this together, just like we do with everything else." His words fell on deaf ears as Luce replayed Snow's words over and over in her head. "_the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district. The male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district." _Luce felt warm hands cup her cheeks and lift her head till she was looking into the eyes that the hands belonged to.

"Look at me Lucetta, it's going to be ok. We'll figure it out, alright?" He reassured her again knowing this time she had heard him. Wiping away the tears from her face, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and guided her inside Annie's house where Annie and Mags were waiting, holding each other for comfort. When they saw the two walk in they headed towards them and they all wrapped their arms around one another giving comforting words. But Luce's mind was still in another place, still hanging onto those words that fell from the President's lips. They were going to be reaped again. They were going to send her back. Back to the games.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks AnGelFacE S2 for the review :)

**Disclaimer#2: **I do not own Hunger Games, only Lucetta

* * *

That night they all slept together at Annie's. None of them felt safe being alone in their own homes, so they all grabbed blankets and pillows and made one giant bed in the middle of the floor. Luce and Mags slept in the middle between Annie and Finnick. Though they all felt terrified about re-entering the games, Luce took it the worst. It had only been one full year away from all of it and now they were sending her back in. She trembled with fear and couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears that fell as she thought back to all the horrors she witnessed in the games. It took hours for the group to get her to calm down and take full, even breaths. The moment she was finally calm was when Finnick suggested they all try to get some sleep. They all wrapped their arms protectively around each other, as if they could disappear in an instant if they weren't holding onto one another. Within the next hour Luce had let go of the last bit of energy she had, all the adrenaline from before completely gone. As soon as she fell asleep, the others were right behind her, they all shared sympathetic looks knowing Luce would be taking these next few days the hardest and silently vowed they would be there for her. Closing their eyes, they all fell into a nightmare filled dream.

_She was running. Running for her life the second the countdown hit 0. She knew she needed some sort of weapon if she were to cross paths with another tribute later on. As fast as she could she ran towards the Cornucopia and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which happened to be a dagger. Just as she gripped it into her hand she felt herself falling backwards as a pair of hands tugged on her from behind. Flailing wildly as she stumbled backwards she did the only thing she could do, she took the dagger in her hand, lifted it above her head, and thrust it backwards hoping it'd meet the desired target. With the sound of a strangled gasp and the thump of a body hitting the ground, she turned to see a boy who was most likely a few years older than her lying on the ground behind her, the dagger plunged awkawardly into his neck. She couldn't stop the small cry that escaped her lips as she watched the blood run red and gush out over his neck and onto the floor. Looking down at her hands she saw them covered in blood and frantically wiped them off on her pants. Looking back up she saw one of the tributes running at her with a long sword aiming right at her head._

Luce's screams filled the house as she shot up from their make-shift bed on the floor and raked her hands through her hair pulling at it tightly while covering her face as she continued to cry and scream. Everyone was up in an instant and fought off the exhaustion they still felt as they took in the situation. Annie ran up to Luce and unwrapped her hands from her hair, gently taking her wrists and hugging the girl tightly to herself. "Your alright Luce, it was just a bad dream, your safe." Her words were soft and so quiet it was almost a whisper. Luce could only shake her head as she recalled every detail from it because it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. One that she has had many times since her return from the games. Annie continued to whisper soothing words to her as Finnick finally stood up and made his way over to them. He took over for Annie so she could help Mags get up off the floor.

"Your alright Luce, it's over. It can't hurt you anymore" He spoke just as soft as Annie did as he slowly swayed back and forth to try and soothe her like one would do with a baby. Luce's screams quieted down but she continued to sob, gripping his shirt tightly as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. After another moment Finnick finally pulled away to look at her. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and rubbed soothing circles on her cheeks. "Alright now, deep breathes, with me." He kept his eyes on her as he took a deep breath hoping she'd follow his lead. Her chest still shook with sobs but was able to take a big enough breath before exhaling and repeating the process, all the while Finnick had her hand on his chest over his heart to help her calm her pulse and get it steady again by matching it with his.

Once she was calm enough he let her hand go and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Luce took a seat next to Mags on the sofa who gave her a gentle and loving pat on the cheek. Annie started picking up the pillows and blankets and folding them up to put away. Once Finnick returned he gave the glass to Luce and watched her for a moment before going to help Annie. Luce took small sips at first, when she felt more stable she downed the rest of the glass and set it down on the table.

Knowing she'd have to ask sooner or later, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. When they all had their eyes on her, she pointed to the clock, then at a picture of their Escort Annie had lying around the house. She'll admit that their escort was very conceited and suggested that they all keep a picture of him in their homes so they'd have something beautiful to look at every day. They all just shrugged having no idea. "My best guess would be-" Finnick was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Now.." he finished before going to open the door. As soon as it was open their Escort Zachariah walked in and greeted them all with hello's. He sat down in a chair and tried to make himself comfortable, "tried" being the keyword, and went straight into how things were going to go.

"So, as you all heard last night, you will go to the reaping and see who goes into the games again. Unfortunately Finnick, your the only male victor at the moment which secures your spot in the arena. Now the ladies, I talked to some people in the Capitol and they decided that Mags will remain as a mentor knowing they'd just be throwing her on her deathbed the moment she entered that arena if she was reaped." He paused to give a small laugh. "So Annie, Luce, it'll be one of you two lucky girls. I'll give you all some time to get ready and meet you at the Hall." He stood up and made his way to the door. Before he walked out he turned to look at us, "May the odds be ever in your favor" he said with a small smile walking off to the Hall of Victors. Luce looked at Annie with fear, one of them was going to be chosen to go back, to relive their worst nightmares. She nodded in understanding and silently went upstairs to prepare. Finnick offered his hand to Luce.

"Come on, we should go get ready. Peacekeepers will be here soon to take us to the Hall." He said as she took his hand and followed like a lost puppy, clinging to his arm. Mags watched them go deciding she would stay with Annie and offer her support.

Finnick and Luce went to their respected rooms and changed into more clean clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost laughed at herself knowing she won't be needing those extra clothes anymore. Finnick knocked on her door before opening it. "Ready?" He asked and she gave a nod going back to holding his arm as they walked out of the house to be greeted by peacekeepers. They motioned for them to start walking and easily caught up with Annie and Mags knowing they were in no hurry to get to the Hall. They could see all the civilians of District 4 standing in silence for their victors to come and give another goodbye. As they walked onto the stage there was a small applaud throughout the crowds of people. As they stood off to the side, Zachariah made his way to the front and gave a small tap on the microphone to make sure it was turned on and working.

"Hello, and welcome to the 75th Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell. Let's start shall we?" He gave a smile before gesturing to Finnick, "For our male victor we have Finnick Odair!" People cheered and clapped for the man they all loved as he moved to stand next to Zachariah. Silence again filled the air as he walked over to a bowl with only two pieces of paper, one of those pieces deciding who stay's in the District and lives, and who goes to the games and dies. He hesitated a moment before picking up one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it as he headed back to the mic. Annie and Luce held each other's hands tightly as they prepared for the worst.

"And, your female victor is...Lucetta Wynter!" People cheered again but the people on stage made no movement. Luce stared straight ahead in a trance-like state, feeling the tears fill her eyes again, begging to fall, everything and everyone being drowned out by her silent and internal screams of agony. Annie looked down at her with sorrow and pain in her eyes. She hugged her as tightly as she could before being pulled away by Mags. Zachariah waved her forward, and with a heaviness in her heart, she stepped forward towards Finnick. He enveloped her in what seemed to be the fiftieth hug that day. Everything was moving too fast, she couldn't process it all because now she looks around and finds herself getting on the train. The train that will take her back to what caused all the voices in her head the first few weeks she returned home. To what caused her to stop talking. The train that will take her back to the arena she hoped she'd never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luce sat with her knees to her chest as she stared out the window of the train. Finnick was getting a drink and Zachariah was happily looking at himself in a mirror. She still couldn't believe that she was going back. Was it some kind of punishment for them all? Was going in the first time not enough for them? Her thoughts were going a mile a minute thinking about every possible scenario that could happen to them out there. Finnick brought her a drink and small plate of food. "You'll need your strength." He said as he started to eat his own food. Zachariah closed his mini mirror and smiled at them as Mags came into the room.

"He's right you know, now that it's a Quarter Quell everything is going to be different and you'll need all the rest and strength you can get. But before we get into all of that, I would like to take this time and say that I'm sorry this has happened to you. I would have mentioned it earlier but I needed to keep up the high spirits for the reaping." he paused composing himself a bit better. "If there were any way to change it, I would." Luce and Finnick only nodded and forgave him easier than they thought they would. Mags took their hands giving them silent words of comfort. For as long as Luce knew the old compassionate woman, she still never understood why she didn't talk. Was it because of a similar reason to Luce's? Or was she at that age where doing simple things took to much energy to do?

"Now back to the Quarter Quell." Zachariah said directing her attention back to him. "Your going to be getting new living quarters, the training facility will be more upgraded, and the arena your used to will be completely new." he said making Luce shiver slightly at the thought of going through it all again. Finnick wrapped an arm around her as he started to ask questions. "Well it should be easy right? We're basically hitting replay and most of the other victors are our friends, should be fairly easy to gain allies and fight our way to the end." Mags nodded telling him he was right, but both Luce and Finnick could tell that by her expression it still wasn't going to be as easy as they want it to be.

Looking out the window again Luce could see the buildings of the Capitol come into view. Sighing she took a deep breath knowing she'd have to keep herself calm if she were to make it to the arena somewhat sane and normal. Now that she was here and seeing everything again, she started to feel hate instead of fear. She knew she was either going to live or die, but feared neither of them knowing that this time she would be prepared for both. She silently vowed to herself, Finnick, Annie and Mags that she would try her hardest to make it out alive and not let her inner nightmares control her actions.

They all stood up to make their way off the train only to be met with a small crowd of people cheering and waving. Finnick used his charm like always and waved back while following Zachariah and Mags into the crowd towards the living quarters, Luce following close behind Finnick and holding onto him so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd of wigs and crazy outfits. She was happy that they were District 4 because it meant that their apartment of the building would be near the middle. She never liked being on the very top or bottom of things, it was never any fun. Getting in the elevator they ascended to their assigned level and entered the spacious room. Looking around she could see all the fancy lights and decorations District 4 would never have the privilege of owning.

"Well it looks cozy" Finnick said as he made his way to the couch and made himself comfortable. Mags sat next to him while Zachariah went into another room. Luce decided to spend her time looking around and learning where everything was so she wouldn't be lost later. She easily found the bathroom and where they kept all the food, but it took a few minutes for her to find their bedrooms. Once she took note of the different areas she finally sat down and sighed as she put her head in her hands. Finnick gave a pat on her back before getting up to find some more food. There were times Luce believed all he cared about was food at times like this. Having nothing better to do she got up and turned on the projection screen. Taking the remote for it she played the tape that was given to all the other districts showing the other victors at their reaping. The first few couples looked terrifying but once it got to around District 5 they started to look less intimidating.

She paused the video when it got to District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. She remembered watching them last year as they made a fool of the capitol by giving them the choice of choosing both of them as victors, or losing both. The resistance almost made her proud that someone finally took the chance to stand up to them. But then, could they be the reason for her being forced to come back. Did it upset them that much that they decided to send them all back as punishment for showing them up as fools? So many emotions started flowing through her that she had to turn off the screen.

"Lucetta.." Finnick called out to her. Composing herself again she turned around to look at him and raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." He suggested and Luce nodded in agreement. Getting up she gave her silent goodbye to Mags and showed Finnick to the bedrooms. Going into her own room she put on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. Laying in the giant bed made her feel small and alone. It was too quiet and she didn't like it. After what seemed like hours she huffed in frustration and quietly made her way out of her room and slowly opened the door to Finnick's room. But what Luce didn't know was that he was all too familiar with the sound of his door opening late at night and knew what it meant. Peeking one eye open he gave a tired smile and shifted over in the bed.

"Come on" He mumbled into his pillow and as soon as he felt a dip in the bed and a body next to his, he wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep. Luce smiled smally and was thankful for how patient and caring he was with her. _I guess that's what family does for each other_, she thought. Closing her eyes Luce finally let the darkness consume her and for once fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Thanks for the fav's guys, means a lot to me that you like it so far :) So sorry for the long wait! And a BIG thank you to the Community add, this is my first story to be added to one and it truly means a lot XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Never will I own the Hunger Games

* * *

Today would be the only day Luce could think of enjoying, well, at least the morning she could enjoy. It was the day of the parade, where they dress fancy and ride out being carried by horses for everyone to see. Where they'll put on their best fake smiles and wave to the crowd that was cheering for their impending death. They were all in the elevator heading to where the other Districts were being given final touches on their outfits before riding out from under the tunnel. Luce fidgeted with her dress feeling exposed. Her outfit was similar to Finnicks, where he just wore a netted skirt and necklace, Luce wore a full length dress of the same netting material, it cut off from her waist to show her stomach and wrapped around her back, over her breasts and tied around her neck. She also had fish hook's for earrings and the same kind of jewels that Finnick wore around her wrists. Finnick noticed her messing with the dress and took her hand.

"Relax, you look great. I mean at least it's normal for you to wear a skirt. Me? Not so much.." The joke made her smile and mouth a "thank you" to him. He nodded and held her hand the rest of the way down. As the doors to the elevator opened she felt herself get even more nervous. She knew they would all look at her and judge her, assume things that could be true or not. One by one they all made their way out and towards the carriage that would carry them out. And just like she thought, almost half of the tributes were watching them. Luce avoided their eyes the bests she could and focused on what Zachariah was trying to say to them. Mags nodding her head in agreement. Looking around she noticed Finnick wasn't by her side anymore and after looking more closely she found him talking to the girl from 12. Katniss.

"Must really suck for her, just got out only to be put back in" She heard a voice say from beside her, turning she saw Johanna Mason, the girl from District 7. She wore a deadly smirk as she stood there staring ahead at the two talking. Luce swallowed nervously and watched as Johanna turned to her and her smirk faded. Putting a hand on her shoulder her voice was more friendly, "You have nothing to worry about from me, I mean you didn't survive the Games by breaking the rules did you?" Luce quickly shook her head making Johanna smile, "Well then there you go, we get to be friends." Luce couldn't help but smile back and nodded. That's when Finnick came back to my side and greeted Johanna before she took her leave. Not much could be said before music started to play, signaling that it was time for the parade.

They mounted their carriages and one by one they rode off into the bright day. The first thing Luce could hear was cheering and the sound of drums. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she held her head up high, opened her eyes, and gave the best smile she could. She raised her hand into the air and started to wave to the giant stadium of people that they passed by. She glanced over at Finnick and saw him enjoying the spotlight as girls cheered and shouted his name as they rode by. Luce could only count down the minutes before they were done and could go back to their apartment. They got to the end and passed President Snow as they turned to ride back. Looking at the President, Luce could see the fake enthusiasm he held and notice his attention was focused on only one person. Looking behind her she saw who it was, the two from 12. She watched them curiously for a moment and brought her attention back to the front as Finnick took her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

As soon as they were done and in the elevator, Luce started taking off her jewelry and any other unnecessary items she had on. When the elevator doors opened once again leading to their apartment she went straight to her room to change out of the dress. Finnick only laughed, "I don't see how you hate dresses, I think they look lovely on you!" Luce walked back out wearing sweats and a tank top, glaring at him as she made her way to a chair and sat down. Finnick winked and eventually went to his room to do the same. Mags sat next to her and offered her a drink which she happily accepted and took a few sips.

"Don't get too comfortable, as soon as Finnick is ready it is off to the training arena with you two" Zachariah said as he passed by them. Luce sighed and nodded, taking another few sips of her drink she stood up and finished getting ready. When Finnick walked out they made their way to the training facility and prepared themselves for hours of avoiding people and trying to make themselves look dangerous. Luce walked in first and looked around at the few that had shown up so far. He saw Brutus and Enobaria standing in front of each other doing simple stunts such as dodging attacks and hitting the other with their weapon. She also saw Johanna choosing her weapon, as well as Beetee and Wiress heading towards one of the stations. Cashmere and Gloss had just entered behind them and went off in their own directions. Finnick looked down at her and gave a simple nod, "I'll find you later ok? See how your doing.." Luce nodded in agreement and watched him go towards more of the water type weapons and pick up what looked like a trident.

Luce looked around not sure where to start so she decided to start off with the weapons to get the harder stuff out of the way first. She found what looked like a mix between a dagger and a throwing knife. She picked one up and felt the weight of it as she bounced it in her hand. Seeing as nothing else fit her interest she grabbed a few and went into one of the simulation rooms. She picked her setting and stepped onto the platform. Taking a deep breath she waited for the orange lights to appear. She never kept her eyes in one place for too long, always keeping her guard up. That's when she saw the first one. Gripping the knife she tossed it the best she could and felt pride in hitting the target. But she became more serious as the orange lights moved to create another target, seeing nothing at first she was caught off guard as the target jumped from above and hit her. Even though she felt no pain, she couldn't help but make a sound of surprise. The next few minutes went by with her hitting most of the targets, only having missed a few.

Walking out of the room she noticed that the rest of the tributes had arrived and stood still for a moment watching every single one. She could see Finnick approaching the girl from 12, Katniss. She watched with curious eyes as she tried and failed at making a knot. She didn't need to hear them to know that Finnick was trying, and failing, to make a joke. She even laughed as she realized he made a noose and pretended to hang himself with it. Noticing the few that had heard her laugh and stared at her strangely, she gave an uncomfortable cough and moved on to another station. She noticed materials for making traps and other sort of things and walked up to it. Smiling she started to take wire and string and began to make a fish hook. She was happily in her own little world and didn't notice the figure that had stood next to her watching. It wasn't until she looked up and saw him that she jumped back a bit watching him startled.

"Sorry, sorry..Didn't mean to scare you. I-I'm Peeta.." The boy said holding out his hand. She could see that he was trying to be friendly and maybe make a friend. Knowing how intimidating all the others could be, she hesitantly took his hand and shook it. He then stood there and stared at her as if he was waiting for an answer before shaking his head in apology. "Sorry, I forgot, you don't speak. I uh, I watched you and Finnick at the reaping, Haymitch filled in the details." He said causing Luce to raise a brow in question. Peeta caught on and explained, "I mean he told us about what happened to you in the games, I thought it was really brave of you. To endure all of that.." She nodded and went back to making the hook. She paused realizing he was still there and raised her brows again trying to find out why he was still staring at her.

"Sorry, I uh, just thought it was cool how you can make those so easily" He gestured to the few hooks off to the side and the one she was currently making. She gave a soft nod and a small smile agreeing with him. He was about to say more when Finnick walked up breaking the awkward situation. "Ah Peeta, good to see you again" he said wrapping an arm around Luce's shoulders helping her calm down. Peeta nodded before making up an excuse to leave and walked off to probably find Katniss.

Luce turned to him and mouthed a "thank you" to him. He only laughed and shrugged, "Hey, it's what I'm here for. I'll always be here to protect my favorite little fighter." Luce scoffed with a smile and lightly jabbed her elbow into his ribs. He returned the smile and worked with her on another hook and together they made a net out of rope and whatever else they had access to.

It wasn't long until the day was over and they were free to go back to their apartments and rest before individual assessment the next day. The thought of having multiple random people watch her throw a weapon made her nervous but shoved those thoughts aside deciding to think about it later. She dragged herself into the living area and laid down on one of the couches stretching her limbs. She paused mid-stretch as the sound of a knock on the door. Sitting up she watched one of the house servants walk over and open the door. Finnick was there as well and Luce stood up, curious as to who their visitor could be.

The person walked in holding a flask, most likely filled with alcohol and looked around the room. Luce watched with curious eyes as it was the last person she would have expected to visit them. Maybe he was too drunk and found the wrong place? Luce ruled that thought out seeing as he seemed wide awake and concentrated. Finnick closed the door and crossed his arms as he made his way over to their guest, just as curious as Luce.

"Haymitch, what brings you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **First off, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in forever! Been busy looking for work and doing work around the house for my mom while she's at work. Now that I'm a bit more organized and I have all my chapters set up, I will try and get as many updates going as I can. I have already started the next chapter and will try and get it up within the next few days if I can! Thanks for staying with me so far XOXO

**Disclaimer:** Never will I ever own Hunger Games.

* * *

Haymitch took a seat across from Luce still not saying a word as to why he was here. Finnick sat next to her along with Mags, no one knew where Zachariah was but weren't concerned about it at the moment. The only way they'd go looking for him is if their visitor was Effie. Haymitch opened his flask and took another drink from it before finally speaking.

"I'm actually here on serious business, and on behalf of Plutarch Heavensbee." Both Luce and Finnick shared confusing looks before urging him to continue, wondering what reason the Gamemaker had for him being here. "You see, no one is happy about being back in the games, especially you Lucetta. Which is why we, me and Plutarch, as well as many others, have decided that now is the time to strike and end this." The two of them were still confused as Finnick spoke up. "End what?"

"The end of the Games. We're going to try and stop it, for good." Luce's eyes widened and quickly found a pen and paper writing on it, _Is it even possible?! _Haymitch nodded immediately after reading what she wrote down, "It's very possible. We've been planning it ever since they announced the Quarter Quell. Only a few of you are in on it so far, and we want you two to be in on it as well. The more help the better chance we have at actually accomplishing it."

"Well how is it even going to work?" Finnick asked trying to put certain pieces together to make sense of it all. Haymitch leaned back in his chair downing the rest of the drink from his flask and held it out to one of the servants asking to fill it back up for him. Luce rolled her eyes at him. If there was one thing Haymitch was known for, it was drinking up someone's liquor.

"Well it'll start out like any other game. You'll all race to the Cornucopia and grab what you can, maybe kill a few of those that aren't with us while your there. Then the rest of it is just surviving and staying alive until we can figure out a way to get you out. We actually have Beetee working on some different theories of how to.. Shut it down so to speak." Luce looked at Finnick to see how much of this he was understanding. Luce heard the words being spoken from Haymitch, but had troubles putting the information in a way for it to make sense for her. Shutting it all down? The end of the Games? She knew there would be no way of making it out of there alive. Wouldn't President Snow or anyone being part of running the games catch on and figure it out? Luce became plagued by those thoughts as Finnick asked some of his own questions.

She came back to reality as Haymitch listed off the tributes that had agreed to the so called rebellion and what their part in it all would be. Haymitch then looked over at Luce and gave a small smile, "Why don't you leave me and Finnick to talk privately for a moment." He suggested lightly and Luce turned to Finnick unsure. He gave her a reassuring nod and Luce stood up and made her way over to Mags sitting in the next room. She glanced over to see Haymitch and Finnick exchanging a few words back and forth but couldn't hear what they were saying. Both seemed to be calm and mature. Looking to Finnick she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him look as serious as he did now thinking and considering the words Haymitch spoke to him.

A few more words were said before they both stood and shook hands. Luce took this as a sign that it was safe to join them again and followed them as they made their way to the door. Haymitch stood in the doorway and patted Finnick on the back before turning to Luce as she stood in front of them. "It seems that you two have some things to discuss, I'll be back tomorrow." With a final nod he walked out and made his way down the hall. Back to his own tributes? Who knows.

Luce immediately went for the paper and pen she used earlier and scribbled down words quickly. _Was he serious about all of that? _Finnick had read it in almost a second and nodded making his way towards the couch. "Yes, he's very serious. They want to bring it all down. The Games, even President Snow if it's possible." Luce turned to a new page and took longer as she wrote, _It's Crazy though! Won't doing something like this just kill us faster? _Finnick sighed and stood in front of her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Maybe, Luce..But it's worth a try isn't it? To finally be rid of the Games, and keep future kids from having to go in and die?" Luce wouldn't admit that those words had her sold and ready to do her part in all of it, instead she mimicked his sigh and gave a short nod. Giving a yawn she signaled that she was going to her room to sleep. Finnick gave a quick kiss to her forehead and walked off to talk to Mags. Luce heading the opposite way to the rooms.

Changing into sweats and a loose shirt she knew she would have troubles falling asleep. All she could think about was Haymtich and the so called plan the Gamemaker had that would supposedly end the Games, permanently. Was he actually telling the truth? Was it a trick? She wasn't sure what to think so shoving those thoughts aside the best she could she dragged herself to her bed and curled up under the blankets cocooning herself in them and absorbing it's warmth and comfort. That night, she had the same dream as the night they announced the Quarter Quell and was coddled between Finnick and Annie, as if her mind had taken off pause and hit the play button.

_As quick as she could, she flung herself to the side and barely missed the sword aimed for her head. The tribute, which she could now tell was a girl, pulled on her sword that had gotten stuck in a wooden box when aiming for Luce. With her thoughts running a mile a minute she grabbed the fallen dagger she had used to save herself and stumbled forward trying to gain her footing, her feet slipping on the blood of the boy she had just killed, and ran as fast as she could towards the forest of trees surrounding the entire field. She couldn't help but stare at all the other lifeless bodies lying on the field of grass as she passed them, some with gashes in their heads and others with weapons sticking out of their bodies. All she could do was run and try not to look back. When she was sure she couldn't hear any following footsteps she stopped and held onto a tree as she caught her breath. A moment later and she was bent over as bile rose from her stomach and emptied itself onto the ground. She stayed like that for a few minutes to be sure she wouldn't be sick again, and slumped against the tree wiping at her mouth. She hadn't known how much time had passed and looked around as the sun was starting to set. Was the first day over already? She was a bit surprised that she had survived this long, but knew it was only a matter of time before she was eventually caught and killed. She knew that even in her sleep she wasn't safe, so she shakily stood up and went to work gathering leaves and branches. Finding a large enough bush she flattened the middle of it and laid the leaves down to make a bed, then took the branches and covered the whole in the top of the bush to hide and protect herself. Just as she was closing her eyes the anthem started playing and through a hole in the bush she saw the sky illuminated with words and the pictures of the kids killed so far. Unable to watch she covered her ears with her hands and clenched her eyes shut blocking it all out, pretending it wasn't real. And with as quiet of a sob as she could manage, she cried herself to sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay for another chapter! Hope your enjoying the flashbacks, I'll be putting up more from time to time and might even do a whole chapter of her experience in the games if I can. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

Luce jumped awake with a start for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Looking next to her she figured Finnick must have elbowed her again to keep her awake. If he kept doing that, she'd surely have bruises on her side and definitely didn't need that going into the Games. Looking up at him she saw him watching her with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" She shook her head as she stretched and tried to suppress a yawn. Today was the day of their individual assessment, where they would stand in front of a group of people and show their skill. She remembered two years ago, sitting in the same spot, feeling as terrified as she did now. But instead of Finnick sitting next to her, it was another boy named Aaron. Not wanting to think about him, she pushed the thought of him away and tried to keep herself calm but was failing miserably.

"District 4, Finnick Odair" A monotone voice said over the intercom in the room. Looking at him again she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and felt him return the gesture before standing up. He looked down at her and spoke softly, "I'll wait for you when it's your turn ok?" Luce nodded with a smile and watched him as he exited the room with a smirk. Sighing she glanced around the room at some of the others that remained and was surprised by how calm most of them were. Johanna looked pissed and annoyed, while the morphlings looked like they could drop dead any second. And Katniss and Peeta looked nervous. She could understand how they must feel and felt a bit sympathetic towards them. Peeta noticed her staring and gave an awkward smile towards her. Luce only nodded and turned forwards again. She didn't look at anyone else the rest of the time and kept her gaze straight ahead as she waited

"Lucetta Wynter, District 4" Said the same monotone voice again. Taking a deep breath she slowly stood up, everyone's eyes on her as she made her way out of the room and towards the training area. As she got closer she noticed Finnick walk out and gave her a nod and a warming smile as he passed her. She didn't understand how anyone could feel or look happy about being thrown back into the Games to be killed and watched like a lab rat. The thought made her smile, in a way they all were like rats and mice. All these people watching as a mouse maneuvered it's way through a maze just to get to a giant slice of cheese at the end. But in reality, there was no piece of cheese at the end, only a meaningless celebration declaring that you made it to the end and horrid memories to prove that it actually happened. She actually preferred being put into a maze, seeing that it would be more non life-threatening compared to fighting to the death in a giant arena.

Clearing her head of all those thoughts, she made her way into the room and walked towards the group of people sitting and laughing. At the front of them all was a man who she suspected to be the Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, the one Haymitch had mentioned just last night. She couldn't understand why someone like him, who probably had everything he could ever want or need in life, would want to end the Games? Was his life not as perfect as she thought? Realizing that she was just standing there staring, she shook her head and made her way to the daggers she had used the other day. She picked a few of them up and lightly bounced them in her hand to test the weight of it and looked around to see that they had a few targets set up for her.

"Miss Wynter, you have ten minutes to present your chosen skill. You may begin." Nodding in confirmation, Luce walked a good distance away from the targets and turned to face them. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths to calm herself, opening them she focused solely on the targets in front of her. Gripping the first dagger tightly, she thought of how she should throw it before taking a certain stance and within seconds was tossing the small knife at the target. It lodged itself just above the bullseye. Giving a small smile of pride she took the second one and threw it, watching as it found its way a few inches next to the first one. She had missed the third time and shook away her nerves as she threw the rest of them, each of them landing above the first two she had tossed. Turning to face her judges she watched as they talked amongst themselves, some whispering to others.

Not sure what else to do she gave a final nod and walked to the door to leave, she could faintly hear Plutarch say "Send in the next one.." Luce walked down the hallway and passed the guy from 5, avoiding his gaze and went on to find Finnick. It wasn't long of a search before she found him leaning against the wall staring at his fingernails waiting for her. As she got closer he looked up hearing her and smiled at her. "There you are, how'd it go?" He wrapped an arm around her as they walked. Luce only shrugged and couldn't help but smile as he laughed at her.

"Really? That's all your going to tell me?" She nodded with a teasing smile and laughed when he pouted at her. Just as they had walked into their apartment, Zachariah was there, looking impatient. He rushed towards them and started dragging them towards their rooms. "What took you two so long? You don't have much time! You need to shower and get ready for your interview with Cesar tonight!" Luce frowned as she was dragged, thinking about having to do the one thing she hadn't in over a year, talk. Finnick noticed, freeing himself from Zachariah and walking himself alongside them, and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry Luce, I'll do all the talking" He gave a small wink making her laugh. Zachariah only glared at them.

"This isn't play time you two! Once your clean it's off to hair and makeup!" They both sighed and showered as quickly as they could, they didn't want to make their Escort any more upset than he already was. Luce made sure to shampoo twice because of how dirty her hair felt and wanted to be sure it looked good on TV. Not caring about how she looked getting there, she threw on her sweats and a tank top and dried her hair with a towel as she made her way to the main room, Finnick and Zachariah already sitting and waiting for her. Had she taken longer than she thought? Oops, oh well. Zachariah looked disgusted again as he took in her outfit.

"Your seriously wearing that? Why do I even bother with you sometimes?" Finnick laughed and stood up. "Calm down, it's not like she's wearing it for the interview." Luce tossed the towel onto a chair and joined the two as they made their way out the door. Mags following beside her, their arms linked together as they walked. Luce was already dreading having to sit in a chair for hours as someone attacked her with makeup and another invading her hair and styling it weirdly.

Thankfully that wasn't the situation for her. The women in charge of styling her did very little. A light shade of blue eyeshadow was applied along with eyeliner and a bit of blush. Her hair was put into simple curls with a bow clipped to the side. Luce never liked girly things, she never cared for dresses or fancy shoes. But she was willing to admit that the dress they had chosen for her was pretty and liked the way it looked on her. A baby blue dress that cut off at her knees, the skirt of it fluffed up a bit while the top was strapless and tied in the back like a corset. A blue sash wrapped around her waist with a seashell connected to the side of it. And to finish it off were a pair of flats. She twirled facing the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She noticed Finnick looking at her and turned to him still smiling. She looked at his outfit and nodded in approval. He wore a white and loose fitting shirt, the same necklace he wore at the parade, and dark pants.

"You look wonderful Luce. I'm sure mom and dad will enjoy seeing you in it" She let herself blush and hugged him as they made their way behind the stage, waiting their turn. Finnick held her hand as they watched Beetee talk about how the laws written by man could be unwritten. It made her smile a bit, but not for long as it was finally their turn. She bit her lip and looked up at Finnick. He smiled and tapped her lip to make her stop biting it. She did so and looked ahead as Cesar announced them onto the stage.

"From District 4, Finnick Odair and Lucetta Wynter!" Bright lights shone in her eyes as she started walking onto the stage, the only reason she didn't trip or fall was because Finnick was still holding her hand. The crowd cheering loudly as they made their way next to Cesar. Finnick waved with a smile and blew a kiss, making them cheer even louder. It took a few moments for them to quiet down.

"So wonderful to see you two again," Cesar started saying with a laugh. "Lucetta..I know this must be a bit of a hard time for you seeing as you've only been out of the games for a year. Tell me, what were your thoughts when you heard about being reaped again." He held the mic towards her face and she could feel herself pale. She had opened her mouth but no words were coming out. Cesar frowned and turn to Finnick in question, leaving Luce embarrassed.

"Luce has found it hard adjusting back to normal life since returning home from her victory." Finnick answered, giving her a glance before turning his attention back to Cesar and the audience.

"Of course, quite understandable. So then! Finnick.." The crowd cheered as Cesar became a bit more serious. "I understand that you have a message, for somebody out there a _special_ somebody.." Luce looked up at him and immediately knew that it was Annie. She realized it must be tearing them both up knowing that while she's safe there, he could be laying on his death bed here. Finnick gave a smile as he turned towards the camera.

"My love..You have my heart, for all eternity. If..If I die in that arena, my last thought will be of your lips." Luce could see him struggling to stay strong and held his hand tightly. Cesar thanked them and motioned for them to join the other tributes at the top of the stage. They both shared glances at each other and nodded commending each other on how well they handled the situation. The rest of the interviews didn't appeal to Luce and seemed quite boring except for Johanna's. She found herself smiling and laughing as she yelled out cursing at the audience before storming off the stage.

It didn't become interesting again until Katniss walked out in a flowing white dress. She watched as Cesar explained how this would be her and Peeta's wedding night. It surprised her, she had forgotten about their little love affair that had kept them alive last year and that they were to get married. Luce started thinking hard and couldn't stop wondering if this was the reason they were all back. President Snow had said,_ "As a reminder, that even the strongest, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol."_ Did he mean Katniss and Peeta? Was it their fault? Luce was interrupted from her thoughts as the crowd cheered, Katniss had started spinning in her dress. Nothing happened at first until slowly the dress started to come apart and unravel, turning into a new dress entirely. She held out her arms showing what looked like wings attached to them. Saying it looked like a Mockingjay when Cesar couldn't say it.

Peeta then made his way out as Katniss joined everyone on top of the stage. Luce's eyes never leaving hers. She didn't want to be right about what she came up with earlier and prayed that she was wrong. She looked back to the front of the stage as she noticed Peeta struggling with his last few words.

"If it weren't for what?" Cesar had asked slowly before turning the mic back to Peeta. "If it weren't for the baby." Peeta said in a rushed voice. Luce's eyes widened and looked to Finnick with questioning eyes, wondering if it was true. He only shrugged and looked back at the crowd of gasping people. Some shouting, while others murming in confusion and chaos. Peeta made his way next to Katniss and hugged her before taking her hand. That's when all the tributes held hands with each other, Luce taking Beetee's hand next to her. And together they all raised their hands upwards. People were standing now, still shouting and demanding answers. That's when the lights shut off, and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here I go again not updating in forever! I'm so sorry! I guess I'm just not good with telling myself I'm going to update and then not doing it. I promise though that the moment you read this chapter I am working on the next one and will do my best to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! XOXO

* * *

After the disaster that took place a few hours ago, Luce and Finnick were now sitting in the main room, it was the only chance they were getting to relax before leaving for the arena in the morning. Luce sat on the couch biting her lip nervously while Finnick talked quietly to Mags. Zachariah had gone off to go find out about whether or not they were going to call of the games due to the news of Katniss being pregnant with Peeta's child. Shortly after the interviews did they learn that it was all part of the plan to stop the games, just like Haymitch had told them earlier about trying to end it all. Luce had to admit that it was a pretty genius idea. But with their luck they'd probably still throw them all into the games.

"You know President Snow could care less right? He'd do anything to get rid of Katniss and Peeta. So why wouldn't he keep the games going?" Finnick asked as he paced back and forth a bit before finally sitting down again.

Luce could only shrugs as Mags gave a comforting smile to each of them.

That's when Zachariah walked in with a look that could only mean the plan had failed. He stood in front of them and took a moment to compose himself before explaining what was decided.

"Peeta's news of the baby was smart. But I'm afraid it wasn't enough to call off the games. It will all still happen according to their plans.." Luce sighed knowing this would be the result. Finnick just shrugged it off and left to his room.

Luce watched him go and turned back to Zachariah giving a questioning look. He tried his best to understand what she was trying to signal to him by talking more about the games.

"In the morning Mags and I each will walk one of you to your station's where you'll be transported into the arena. Think of it as a final goodbye." Luce couldn't help but smile at how he tried to make it sound bittersweet.

Luce knew that there was no coming home this time. She had already survived once, surely she wouldn't be able to survive a second time. It's just not how it works in this world. She had faith for Finnick though. She felt strongly about his will to live and beat the games again, to make it back to Annie and his family. If he couldn't fight for himself, surely he'd fight for them.

Luce got up and was just about to head to her room as well when there was a knock at the door. Luce decided to get it since she was closest and wasn't all that surprised to see Haymitch again. Sighing she stepped aside to let him in. He gave a semi warm smile as he did.

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here?" He asked as he sat down on the arm of a chair. Luce nodded in response and took a seat across from him.

"Well, as I'm sure Zach already explained to you, the games are still on. But you need to know it's not going to be the same as when you were in it. It's a whole different arena, new and dangerous challenges. You have to make sure you stay close to Finnick alright? He's your best chance at keeping yourself alive." Luce nodded hanging on to every word he said. She listened closely to every direction he gave her because he was right. It was going to be more dangerous and surely if she tried to go on her own she wouldn't make it less than an hour.

She realized Haymitch was watching her and she looked down nervously. She nodded letting him know he can continue. "After meeting with some of the others, I can safely say that about half of the tributes are in on this whole plan. As long as you all stick together, everything should go accordingly." Luce nodded and rubbed a hand over her face trying to let it all sink in.

She looked up as Haymitch stood and headed towards the bedrooms and Luce made a noise of question. Haymitch turned to look at her with a small smile, "Relax sweetheart, I'm just going to inform pretty boy about what I just told you."

With that he disappeared into Finnick's room. Luce decided she should be going to her room as well. She waved goodnight to Mags and headed to her room.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. She was thankful for being so tired because it meant she would sleep well without waking up much or having any nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could feel someone shaking her and opened here eyes to see Finnick sitting on the edge of her bed. By the look on his face she knew why he was in her room. It was time. Slowly she sat up and let herself wake up a bit before getting out of bed and getting ready. She went as slow as she could, to try and stall the truth of her preparing for her own death, her downfall. She put on the outfit they were given, stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, and made her way out to meet Finnick, Mags, and Zachariah.

Looking closely she could see a gold bangle on Finnick's wrist. When had he gotten that? Was it a gift from Haymitch when he came to visit last night? She didn't think too much of it as they all headed out towards the elevators.

Luce had started biting her lip growing more nervous by the second. She jumped when feeling a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see that it wasn't Finnick comforting her this time. It was Zachariah. She never knew him to be the most caring person in the world. He gave her a sad but encouraging smile and kept his hand on her shoulder lightly squeezing it every now and then to keep up the reassurance. When they were at the bottom floor and exited the elevator, they saw the flight ship that was going to take them to the arena. Taking a deep breath they walked up the steps and onto the ship.

This was it, no going back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Are you guys finally ready for some action? XD I know I am. Enjoy and please review! Reading your guys' opinions on these chapters helps more than you think! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Never owning it.

* * *

Luce couldn't help but wince a little as the peacekeeper came over and shoved the tracker gun into her arm injecting the tracker. When he moved on to Finnick she rubbed at her arm trying to alleviate the small pain that lingerd. She was surprised they weren't in the air long, it was only about ten minutes before she could feel the small bump from landing on the ground. She unbuckled her seat and stood up, immediately standing by Finnick as they watched the hatch open and exited together. She knew that this was where they had to say goodbye.

Finnick looked at her and wrapped her up in his arms giving her a tight hug. In that moment Luce never wanted to let go. They had both worked so hard in the past to guarantee their safe return home, and now it was all for nothing. She felt like everything was crumbling down around her and that this wasn't going to end well, even for the victor who manages to come out on top. But that's when she remember that there might not even be a victor if the plan goes well and they are able to bring down the arena and stop the games from going further. Luce started to shake in fear thinking of all the things that could go wrong in just the next few hours. Finnick held her even tighter to try and make her shaking stop, to try and calm her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"It's ok. It won't be long until were together again. I promise to do everything I can to keep you alive. Do you trust me Lucetta?" Luce pulled away to look at him and nodded, he only ever used her full name when he was being seriousness and needed her to believe his words, and she did. She would always trust the one who was like a brother to her. They were family, and she knew that his words were true, that he meant what he said. Giving one last hug they each walked in the opposite direction to their own station where they would be sent up into the arena.

Zachariah was silent as they walked underground in the tunnels heading to her pod that would send her up. Luce shortly after found herself pacing in front of it not ready to go in.

"Lucetta..I know I never said this to you before, but I have faith in you." Zachariah said surprising her as she stopped pacing and looked at him. He stood in front of her as he continued his little speech. "You are one of the youngest to survive the games and make it out on top. I know you can do it again, your still the youngest, and I know you'll do even better because your smart, and you'll have Finnick by your side the whole time." Luce couldn't help but smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He nodded with a smile of his own and stepped back watching her make her way into the small pod.

The opening of it closed shortly after and slowly started its ascent into the arena. Looking up she could see the light at the very top and prepared herself for what was going to come into view and what she would see.

The first thing she saw was the tall trees, they looked like palm tree. Then there was the newly designed Cornucopia, and lastly the water that surrounded them and the Cornucopia. Each tribute was on their own little pedestal and all had their eyes on the Cornucopia as a voice welcomed them announcing the games and counting down. Looking to her right she saw Katniss a few spaces over and could see that something was wrong. Did something happen before being sent up? She didn't have much time to think anything else as the countdown made it's way to zero and everyone dived into the water.

Luce jumped in with them but made no move towards the cornucopia just yet. She let herself float in the water and watched as all the tributes raced their way to the center to grab whatever weapon was in front of them. Slowly she climbed out of the water onto the rocks that lead to the center and watched as one tripped while running. Another was shot in the leg by Katniss as she had her hands on the arrows. She couldn't find Finnick though and it worried her.

Taking a few steps towards the center she finally spotted him and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She noticed that Katniss had an arrow pointed at him and froze in worry. But frowned in confusion when she saw him point to the bracelet on his wrist, making Katniss relax before quickly ducking as Finnick threw a spear into another tribute's chest that had snuck up behind them. The other tribute had their weapons and started heading towards the jungle.

Luce decided it was safe enough and ran to the center towards the other end where she saw two tributes fighting each other and struggling to stay afloat in the water. Looking closer she saw that one of them was Peeta. She looked around for Finnick and signaled him over for help.

Finnick came over with Katniss, Luce stood beside her as Finnick jumped in the water to help just as Peeta and the other tribute went under. She realized something was wrong the moment they didn't come back up. Luce turned to look at a worried Katniss, her eyes scanning the water nervously.

That's when the cannon went off, as a body rose to the surface, floating motionlessly.

Finnick had finally made his way over just as Peeta surfaced, revealing that he was ok and it was the other tribute that was dead.

After getting him out of the water they all made sure they had weapons before heading towards the small beach that lead into the jungle. Peeta and Katniss were at the front of the group, followed by Luce and Finnick who stayed towards the back to make sure they weren't being followed. They ran until Finnick was sure it was safe.

Luce sat to catch her breath, Finnick kneeling down next to her and handing her the small daggers she had used during the training sessions. She silently thanked him and held onto them tightly. "God it's hot, we gotta find fresh water." Peeta said as he ran a hand over his face. Luce nodded in agreement and looked around at their surroundings before suddenly hearing the cannon go off multiple times, signaling how many were now dead.

"Well I guess were not holding hands anymore." Finnick said with a smile making Luce whack him in the shoulder.

Katniss looked at him with a serious face, "You think that's funny?" Making Finnick reply just as serious.

"Everytime that cannon goes off, is music to my ears." He said pointing behind him. "I don't care about any of them." Luce couldn't help but admit to herself that he was right. The more cannons they heard, the closer they were to it all being over. She looked down in guilt not wanting to be part of the conversation and drowned out most of what they said. Something about Haymitch but she didn't care at the moment.

"We should keep moving" Peeta suggested standing up. They all gave a silent agreement as Finnick stood offering his hand to help Luce up. She took and held onto his hand as they started walking further into the jungle. The two giving the others hand a comforting squeeze now and then. It was quite difficult with all the uneven ground, and the occasional treks upward.

Peeta took the lead again as he took the machete Katniss had and cut at some of the vines and branches that hung in their way. The silence only made Luce nervous and would find herself looking around for any sign that they were being followed or watched. She noticed Katniss doing the same from time to time.

Luce could only hear "PEETA NO!" before seeing Peeta get struck by something falling backwards knocking into her. They both fell to the ground and all Luce could do was get herself to sit up and watch in confusion trying to figure out what happened within those few seconds. Finnick made his way over to her to make sure she was ok. She nodded and looked up to see Katniss over by Peeta calling his name and trying to wake him up.

"He's not breathing..He's not breathing. He's not breathing!" Katniss called igniting the first round of chaos. All Luce could think was,

The Hunger Games has officially started.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Great news! I spent all night writing the next few chapters so all I have to do is post them :D I decided that now that I'm finally on schedule with things I will post the next few chapters every Saturday. Think of it as a great way to start the weekend. So here you go! Chapter 9! XOXO

* * *

Finnick shoved Katniss out of the way and put his mouth to Peeta's, blowing air into him before starting chest compressions to get him breathing again. Katniss must have thought he was going to hurt Peeta because as soon as she was shoved she had an arrow ready to be fired. Luce's instincts took over and raised a dagger just as fast and aimed right at Katniss waiting for her to make her move. Luce watched her closely as Katniss realized what was happening and set the bow down, looking at Luce apologetically before hurrying back to Peeta's side.

"Come on Peeta, come one!" Finnick said as he continued doing chest compressions on him while Katniss kept begging him to wake up. Luce bit her lip as she watched, fearing that a canon could go off any second declaring his death.

That's when she heard an intake of breath and looked up to see him breathing again. She couldn't help but smile and be thankful that he was ok. She wasn't sure what he said, but guessed that it must have been funny because Katniss gave a laugh before leaning down and kissing him. Luce decided to look away and give them a moment in privacy.

Finnick got up and walked over to her to make sure she was ok again. She nodded giving a small smile and finally stood up. Katniss helped Peeta up and slowly started walking again. Katniss picked up a few rocks she found and used them to make sure no one would run into the barrier again. She would toss one a few feet ahead and watch as the rock was bounced off the invisible wall and would walk alongside it repeating the process over.

"Hang on.." She said as she dropped the rest of the rocks and started climbing a tree. They all watched her as she disappeared into the top of the tree. Finnick walked off a few feet to make sure they were still alone. Luce did the same on the other side while Peeta leaned against the tree still trying to get his breath back. Not long after did Katniss make her way back down.

"A forcefield, it's a dome. We're at the edge of the arena.." She ran a hand through her hair looking at all of us. "I couldn't find any signs of fresh water." Luce licked her dry lips and tried not to think too hard about how thirsty she was now.

After minutes of silence Finnick spoke up, "It's going to get dark soon, we'll be safe with our backs protected. We should set up camp, take turns sleeping. I can take first watch.." Luce thought it was a great idea and was about to nod when Katniss smiled, and not in a friendly way. "Not a chance" she said.

Finnick stood up as he explained it to her, "Honey, that thing I did back there for Peeta, it was called saving his life. If I wanted to kill either of you by now I would have done it by now. Luce would have done it the moment we got on the beach." Katniss glanced at Luce to see her nodding slightly in agreement. If it really was just her against everyone, she would have taken her chance back when they were still getting out of the water. Finnick picked up his trident and walked off. Luce got up and hurried after him sending a quick glance over at Katniss and Peeta.

Luce put a hand on Finnick's shoulder and squeezes it to make him look at her, when he did she gave him a certain look that said "be nice". Finnick sighed as he sat down against a log, Luce right next to him. "I'm sorry..But it's not my fault she doesn't trust us still. I mean what does it take to get it through her skull that we're are actually trying to help.

All Luce could do was shrug and laid her head on his shoulder finally feeling like she could relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's Peeta?" Finnick asked looking over at the sleeping boy a few feet away. He was surprised that he was still alive after what happened this morning.

"He's ok I think, just...dehydrated like the rest of us." She replied never taking her eyes off him. There were times where he could see how much she actually cared for the boy, and he admired it a bit. He knew that if Annie were here he'd be doing everything he could to keep her safe and make sure that nothing could harm her. "How's Luce?" Katniss asked surprising him.

He looked over at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but smile. "She's strong, she'll be alright."

Katniss was going to ask more about her when music started playing and the sky was lit with the faces of tributes that were killed.

Luce jumped, startled by the sudden music and made her way over to Finnick as they all stared at the sky. She didn't even realize she fell asleep until now. As she watched she couldn't help but feel sorrow for all the innocent people. Finnick too her hand and held it tightly in his.

"Eight.." Katniss said making everyone look at her. When she said nothing else Luce got ready to lie back down but stopped as she heard a faint noise. She tapped Finnick and pointed to her ear signaling him to listen.

Looking up they all saw a small container attached to a parachute float it's way down. The moment it touched the ground Katniss ran over to it and opened it. Luce and Finnick followed standing right behind her.

"Drink up.." She read the note out loud before taking a small object into her hands.

"What is it?" Finnick asked staring down at it.

Katniss explained that it was from Haymitch, "I think it's a spiel." She stood up and walked over to a tree, using a rock she hammered it into the tree and stood there staring at it.

Luce felt confused for a moment as nothing happened. She was about to walk away when water suddenly started streaming out of it. She smiled in surprise and looked at Finnick. He wrapped an arm around her and waited for Katniss and Peeta to have their share before shoving his head under it and taking some. He waved Luce over and helped her over to it. Luce laughed as she opened her mouth and felt the cool liquid slide down her throat. Pulling away she wiped at her mouth and watched Katniss cupper her hands and used to the water to wash off her face.

They were all about to get some sleep when they heard what sounded like a gong being struck. They all looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"I counted twelve.." Katniss said, Luce nodding her head in agreement.

"Midnight?" Finnick suggested.

"Or the number of Districts." Katniss replied.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the sky as it struck down on a tree multiple times. Luce watched in confusion and looked at Finnick for an answer who didn't have one. Getting no further responses she went back to her flattened area where she was sleeping earlier and laid down hoping she'd be able to fall back asleep. She could faintly hear Finnick say something about sleeping before hearing him lay down next to her. Knowing he was next to her made Luce feel a bit more safe and cast one more look around the area before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luce wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, maybe an hour. But when she was suddenly woken up by a cry of pain, it felt like she had gotten no sleep at all. Sitting up she saw Katniss hunched over in pain and looked over to Finnick to see him up as well.

"Run!" Katniss yelled as she struggled to get up.

"Run the fog is poison!" She yelled again and without needing to be told another time, they all got up and ran down the hill as fast as they could.

Luce did her best to avoid bushes and vines as she pushed herself to run faster. Finnick was in front of her yelling at her to keep running. Peeta was up in the front cutting away with the machete trying to make a clear path for everyone behind him.

It seemed that the fog was getting faster as it started coming in from their right making them have to run off towards their left. Katniss had tripped and was being helped up by Peeta when the fog started to reach them making them cry out in pain, blisters marking the parts of them being touched by the fog.

Luce and Finnick had ended up a few feet away from them. Finnick kept reaching behind him as he tried to grab Luce's hand and keep her ahead of him. As he grabbed hold of her hand they both lost their footing and fell. Luce screamed in pain as Finnick did his best to not do the same. Luce tried to crawl back to her feet but wasn't having any luck. Finnick managed to grab her and pick her up in his arms as he started running again. Luce looked at his face in horror at the giant blisters covering his neck and side of his face. She knew she had just about the same amount as him.

Finnick had finally caught up to Katniss and Peeta who was laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"I can't carry him" Katniss said as the fog started to get closer. Finnick cursed and gently set Luce down.

"Are you ok to run?" He asked her and she nodded quickly. Finnick helped Katniss get Peeta up, wrapping an arm around him and together they started to run again. Not being able to fully see from how dark it was, they didn't see the sudden drop and all fell down the steep hill.

Luce landed on her side. She was in too much pain to get up and keep going so she closed her eyes and waited for the fog to come and consume her. She could hear Finnick breathing heavily beside her and wished he would keep fighting and get up.

She realized though that nothing was happening. Lifting her head she slowly turned to see the fog pushed up against an invisible wall, keeping it from killing them. She let a smile grace her lips before laying her head back trying to focus on breathing and not the pain. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to sleep.

Luce could hear Katniss cry out again and wondered if the fog had come back. But hearing no one else shout in pain she knew they were ok still.

"The water.." Katniss gasped out, "The water helps."

She could then hear Peeta crawl his way over to her and do the same thing Katniss had done, which was be wherever there was water. She could hear them splash around in it as they got in. More shouts of pain from whatever the water was doing.

Peeta went and got Luce while Katniss took Finnick and they both pulled them into the water. Luce screamed out in pain when the water touched her but felt more at ease as she felt the blisters get smoothed away by the water. Finnick next to her cursing as he thrashed a bit in the water. Luce lifted her arms and helped Peeta get the last of the blisters off her as she sat up and looked over at Finnick to make sure he was ok. He gave her a quick and short nod.

Peeta went off to their stuff and grabbed the spiel going to get some water while the rest of them stayed in the water to make sure their skin was completely free of the nasty blisters. Luce brought her knees to her chest still thinking about what just happened. Katniss noticed how she looked and tried to start a conversation. "Are you okay?"

Luce only shrugged before looking around to try and figure out what part of the jungle they were in. Just as she looked up she froze. Of course this would happen right after they almost died by toxic fog.

Slowly raising her hands she tapped both Katniss and Finnick on their shoulders. When they looked at her they noticed she was staring at something with a frightened look. They followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at. Katniss slowly stood up and drew a bow from her quiver. Luce held onto her daggers as she and Finnick stood as well. Looking around they realized that this wouldn't be an easy escape.

"Peeta.." Katniss said quietly. he lifted his head to look at her.

"Walk over here slowly.." She said, Peeta saw that she wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He quickly turned to see what she was seeing and came face to face with a moneky as it roared in his face.

* * *

**See you next Saturday! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hooray for a new chapter! Please review! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Nope..will never own it

* * *

Peeta stumbled backwards towards the others as the monkeys started climbing their way towards them. Each one making it's own noise. They were surrounded and unsure of how they were going to get away. Finnick pulled Luce in-between him and Katniss to try and keep her safe. Luce didn't mind as she continued to stare at the aggressive monkeys.

"Get to the beach" Katniss said as she constantly changed her gaze from one monkey to the next. Luce looked over her shoulder and could see the blue waters. It was getting there safely that was the only issue. Without warning a monkey jumped and landed on Katniss knocking her down a moment but she quickly got back up and shot an arrow at a monkey trying to do the exact same. That's when they all started to attack.

Finnick was able to stab one into the ground and was about to be mauled but Luce was fast and threw a dagger at its back sending it to the ground. Finnick gave a short thanks and went back to stabbing more monkeys. Luce kept her senses sharp and stayed close to Finnick watching his back as she threw another dagger barely hitting it.

Luce was just about to toss another one when she got tackled from behind and yelled out in surprise as the money gripped tightly onto her hair and clawed at her. Taking her dagger she thrust it behind her easily hitting it in the stomach or at least its side. She couldn't help but stare at the dead monkey as she felt a sense of familiarity. _She turned to see a boy who was most likely a few years older than her lying on the ground behind her, the dagger plunged awkwardly into his neck. _

"Luce look out!" Finnick called and managed to knock another monkey away from her. Luce shook her head and shoved the memory aside and went back to killing as many of the monkeys as she could.

"We need to get to the beach!" Peeta shouted and with silent agreement they all started running towards the beach fighting monkeys along the way.

Peeta and Katniss were shoved to the ground suddenly. The monkey was going for Peeta when suddenly a body jumped in front of him and took the blow giving him time to get up and kill it.

"Who is that?!" Katniss asked making her way back over to him.

"The morphling!" Peeta shouted, "Help me get her!" He reached down and picked her up with help from Katniss and together they dragged her down to the beach while Luce and Finnick made sure to keep the monkeys away from them. When Luce wasn't throwing daggers it was Finnick waving his trident at them.

Peeta and Katniss ran into the water just as Finnick dived into the sand. Luce stood protectively in front of him and watched as the monkeys didn't follow them onto the beach. All they did was growl and roar at them angrily. It was like the fog, an invisible wall holding them back and keeping them safe. They paced back and forth watching them.

Luce turned to see Peeta holding the morphling in the water trying to calm her as she gasped in pain. Unable to watch she turned away and leaned into Finnick who gave a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna see something?" She heard Peeta say and turned slightly to see what he was going to do.

"Look up, look" He said looking at the sky, the morphling slowly following, "Look at that, it's incredible isn't it? All those colors..Don't worry about anything else."

Luce couldn't help but look up herself and watched as the sky slowly rose into the sky, the dark night turning into an array of pink's, oranges and red's. She didn't notice how quiet it had gotten until she looked back at Peeta and the morphling and saw that she wasn't moving or making any kind of noise. Her eyes staring at the beautiful sight above them. Peeta slowly lowered her into the water as a cannon went off. That's when the monkeys finally turned and disappeared back into the jungle.

Looking up they saw one of the ship's hovering above them and they took a step back watching as a giant claw descended from the ship and picked up the body of the morphling taking it away as it flew off.

Luce and Finnick sat in the sand letting themselves rest a bit after another attempt on their lives. Luce rubbed at the scratches on her cheek from the monkey that attacked her. Finnick gently rubbed his thumb over it and sighed. "It's only a small scratch, should heal pretty quickly."

Looking out at the water Finnick stood up and offered his hand towards her. She frowned up at him in question as she took it and stood up. He grabbed his trident and headed into the water. Luce studied the situation and smiled as she realized what he was doing. Grabbing the few daggers she had left and managed to save from the killer monkeys, she followed him into the water and started looking for any fish swimming nearby.

It was a moment of peace for her as she threw a dagger managing to hit a fish in it's middle. Finnick grinned at her and managed to get his own. Luce laughed as he splashed her. It made her feel like she was home again, that there was no life threatening dangers surrounding them. After getting a few more they dragged all the ones they caught back to the shore where they cut them open and offered some to Katniss and Peeta.

"I guess your lucky we're from District 4" Finnick said with a smirk cutting into his own fish and eating away at it. Luce looked back toward the water and saw something. Smiling she got up and went to get it, picking it up she realized it was an oyster and brought it back to the others. Knowing that something could be inside she gave it to Peeta with a smile. Peeta seemed surprised but thanked her before opening it to reveal a small pearl that looked like a shiny teardrop.

He held it in his hand for a moment before holding it out to Katniss. "For you"

Katniss took it and looked at it with a small smile before thanking him. Luce gave Peeta another smile before going back to eating.

Everything was fine until they started to hear screaming. "That's new.." Peeta said as they all stood up and looked across the water to the other side of the jungle. That's when they noticed a giant wave make it's way through a section of the jungle, a cannon sounding as the water made it's way to the Cornucopia where it crashed up against it, sending smaller waves along the divided sections of the water. Looking back towards the section they saw the same ship as before hover as a claw dropped, picking up another body and disappearing again.

"Someone's here" Katniss suddenly said drawing an arrow. All their attention went to their right as they hid themselves and looked ahead to see three tributes walk out of the jungle, two of them waving at the third to follow them towards the water. Finnick relaxed as he took a step forward and looked at Luce.

"Johanna.." He took off towards them shouting her name to get her attention. Luce looked behind her at Peeta and Katniss and smiled before running off after him to greet Johanna and the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys so I know I keep saying this, but please please please try and review! I don't care if its as simple as a "good job". Anything helps really! I just need to know that you guys still enjoy reading this story. And it also gives me the motivation for writing the next chapter. So please let me know what you think! XOXO

* * *

Luce stared in horror as she caught up to them and noticed they were drenched in what looked like blood.

"We were all the way deep in the jungle where I thought it was going to be safe." Johanna started to explain as Katniss and Peeta finally joined them, "That's when the rain started.."

Looking towards the water Luce saw Wiress standing in the water while Beetee washed himself off.

"I thought it was water, turned out to be blood. Hot. Thick. Blood." She finished just as Wiress came over mumbling 'Tick Tock'. "It was coming down" Johanna talked over her shoving her out of the way, "it was choking us! We were stumbling around gagging on it blind!" Wiress' mumbling started to get louder worrying Luce.

"That's when Blight hit the forcefield." She paused to take a few calming breaths. "He wasn't much but he was from home." She was starting to feel a bit more calm, although Wiress wasn't exactly helping.

"Whats wrong with her?" Katniss finally asked while Luce gave a hug to Johanna glad that she was ok.

Beetee went on to explain that she was in shock and that their dehydration wasn't helping. Katniss offered to get them fresh water while Johanna was starting to lose her temper with Wiress. Luce took a few steps back knowing Johanna was going to explode.

"Listen..Stop it!" Johanna yelled at her trying to make her let go. Katniss ran to Wiress' aid just as she was pushed to the ground and shoved Johanna. "Hey!" Johanna shouted as they started to get into a fight. Luce and Peeta watched as Finnick stepped in-between them to break up the fight. "I got them out for _you_!" Johanna shouted again as Finnick dragged her into the water to calm her down. Luce only sighed and went over to Beetee thankful that he wasn't trying to get involved.

Beetee nodded at her in a silent agreement about the situation in front of them and went back to the shore to try and dry off. Luce watched as Katniss took Wiress into the water to get all the blood off of her. She decided to head back to shore as well not wanting to be near all the drama going on and helped beetee wipe off the coil he had gotten from the Cornucopia.

Once Johanna was calm enough she finished washing herself off before cleaning off her weapon. Luce could see that she was still a bit agitated as she talked with Katniss so it was no surprise that she stomped out of the water when Wiress started saying 'Tick Tock' again. Johanna sat next to Luce and mumbled angrily to herself. Luce only smiled and gave her a pat on the back earning a small chuckle from the angry girl.

Luce sat up straighter though when the same lightning from the night before appeared and struck the same tree. She looked at Finnick and could see that he just ignored it and went back to talking with Peeta.

"It's a clock!" Luce heard Katniss say and turned her attention back over to her questioningly. "Wiress your a genius!" she shouted as the two made their way back to the shore to share the new information.

"This entire arena seems to be laid out lie a clock. With a new threat every hour, but they stay only within their wedge. It all starts with the lightning; then the blood rain, fog, then the monkeys. That's the first four hours. " Katniss explained as they walked back to the Cornucopia to get some supplies.

"At ten that big wave hits from over there" She pointed at where they saw the giant wave from earlier that killed of one of the tributes.

"Wiress your a genius" Finnick said as he walked past her with Luce. She only smiled in reply.

"The tail points at twelve." Peeta said starting to understand it all. "That's where the lightning strikes at noon and midnight" Katniss added. They all gathered around in a circle as they started to come up with a plan.

Luce glanced over at Wiress to see her crouched by the water and reciting _Hickory Dickory Dock. _Peeta took the machete and started drawing in the ground a version of the clock. "So twelve to one, lightning. Then one to two is blood. Then fog, then monkeys."

Wiress kept singing her rhyme causing Luce to be distracted and just as she looked over to her she gasped loudly causing everyone to look over. Gloss was behind her and had just stabbed her, Katniss was quick and shot an arrow into his chest, watching as his body fell into the water. Cashmere then ran up behind them. Johanna shoved Katniss out of the way and drove her ax into Cashmere's chest knocking her down onto the ground.

Luce realized what was happening and grabbed for one of her daggers as another one of the career tributes charged towards them and started to fight Finnick. When he ran off Peeta tried to go after him but was stopped by Finnick. Katniss ran past him though and went to chase them. Luce chased after her knowing she couldn't get hurt or it would ruin the whole giant plan Haymitch had told them about. That's when she stumbled forward, the giant rock the Cornucopia was on starting to move. Looking up she noticed that it was starting to spin and held on as tight as she could as it spun faster and faster.

She tried to see where Finnick was but couldn't find him and started to panic. Boxes and weapons were flying out and into the water. Luce barely missed a sword to the head but wasn't fast enough to dodge one of the boxes. She felt it hit the back of her head before seeing nothing but darkness.

All she could hear was shouting as she regained consciousness and noticed that the spinning had stopped. Finnick was lightly tapping her cheek trying to get her awake and when he saw her eyes open he let out a heavy sigh of relief and gently helped her up before joining the others on the opposite side of the Cornucopia where Katniss climbed out of the water, Luce realized she must have fallen in during all the spinning.

"Lets just get what we need and get off the bloody island!" Johanna said as she walked over to Beetee to help him with anything he might need. Luce watched as Peeta helped Katniss to her feet and help her back to the beach. Finnick did the same with Luce as she started to feel herself get a headache.

She kept rubbing at her head trying to make the throbbing go down and winced everytime she hit a sore spot. She was glad there was no blood from the impact, which meant it wasn't a serious injury, just a small bump on the head. But it still hurt pretty bad.

"So besides Brutus and Enobaria, who's left?" Katniss asked as they all took refuge under a few low hanging branches providing shelter from the sun.

"Maybe Chaff, just those three" Peeta answered. "They know they're outnumbered, I doubt they'll attack again. We're safe here on the beach." Finnick said right after Peeta finished talking.

"So what do we do, we hunt them down?" Johanna asked, but before an answer could be given a sudden scream was heard followed by a "Katniss help me!"

Luce quickly looked at Katniss to see her looking scared and panicked. "Primm! Primm!" she yelled before running off towards the screaming. Everyone took off after her, Finnick yelling at her to wait. Luce was right behind her trying to reach out and get her to stop. But she continued running yelling for a girl named Primm. Luce finally managed to get her to stop as she looked around still yelling for the girl. Luce watched her with worry before Katniss finally saw what was making the noise and shot down a bird cutting off the screaming. Luce watched the bird fall to the ground before looking back at Katniss.

Luce tried to give a look asking if she was ok before another sound was heard. This time it was a sound she was familiar with, the sound of teens screaming and pleading for mercy. Luce's eyes widened and she took off further into the jungle trying to find out why she was hearing those voices, Katniss right behind her trying to tell her it's not real.

"Luce it's just a Jabberjay, it's not real!" She tried to explain but Luce could barely pay attention. Her breathing was heavy as her frightened eyes scanned the area shaking her head. She knew all about Jabberjays, they were birds that copied what they heard. That's when more of them appeared out of nowhere, which meant more voices screaming at them. Katniss ducked to avoid them and put a hand on Luce to try and drag her away from them and back towards the beach.

The birds continued to scream and shout as they followed the two girls running to safety. Some flying low towards their heads making them have to duck every now and then. Luce flailed her arms trying to make them go away as they continued to fly right above their heads screeching in their ears.

Luce saw Finnick and the others and ran towards them but was stopped by what seemed to be another invisible wall. This time it wasn't keeping the danger out, it was keeping them in. Finnick tried to get Luce to look at her while Peeta tried to do the same with Katniss. Luce only shook her head and pressed her hands hard against her ears to try and block out the noises as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. All Luce could do was curl up on the ground and cry because of all the voices shouting at her begging to stop or screaming bloody murder. It felt as though she was trapped inside her own nightmare. A nightmare that would never end.


	12. Chapter 12

Luce could feel someone shaking her. They were also trying to talk to her but Luce couldn't hear any of it. The only thing she could hear were the voices still ringing in her ears. Tears still fell from her face as she laid there. It wasn't until Finnick started to pick her up that she finally responded to him. She slowly looked up to see everyone else staring at her and Katniss. Peeta was currently comforting her trying to assure her about something. Finnick kept Luce securely in his arms and hugged her tightly to him whispering comforting words himself, hoping to calm her enough.

"It's over Luce, your ok..Your safe now." He whispered to her but Luce barely acknowledged his words. Johanna came over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to give her own comfort and offered a small smile. "Are you ok..?" She asked quietly.

Luce could tell how worried they all were for her and Katniss. But they shouldn't be wasting time on them, there were far more important things to do. Luce nodded signaling that she was fine and would be ok, then watched as Johanna went to talk to Katniss and Peeta. She would have given a smile in return but knew that it wouldn't look convincing. She jumped slightly when she started to hear Johanna shout at the sky.

"Hey, how does that sound Snow? What if we set _your_ backyard on fire? You know you can't put everybody in here!" Everyone stared at her as she spoke then watched as she walked off back towards the beach.

Finnick stood up keeping Luce in his arms and started to make his way back as well, the others following. As soon as they reached the sand Luce pulled herself out of Finnick's arms and made her way over to the water. She ignored his calling after her and continued towards the water, only stumbling a few times. Once the water reached her ankles she sat down and stared at the water. Finnick watched her with sad eyes as he sat in the sand next to Katniss and Johanna who had just returned with water. Peeta and Beetee sat a few feet away.

"I understand why they would use Prim and Gale's voice against me...but why would they use a bunch of random ones on Luce..?" Katniss asked smally, hesitation in her voice. She turned to look at Finnick knowing he'd have the answer since they were both form the same district. Johanna gave a soft look towards him before getting up and joining Luce in the water knowing she didn't need to be part of the conversation. Finnick didn't stop her, plus he knew she might have a better chance at getting Luce to cheer up. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before he started talking.

"I don't know if you would watch the Games or not in the previous years..But Luce was the victor the year before you and Peeta." He paused to see her watching him with interest, even Peeta turned so he could hear the story better.

"What happened to her in there is the reason she stopped talking. I guess it was too much for her to handle at that young of an age." Finnick glanced over at Luce to see Johanna trying to talk to her and make her feel better. Katniss watched as well before turning back to him.

"She was the same age you were wasn't she?" She asked.

Finnick nodded as he dragged his finger around in the sand making random shapes. "Makes me wish there was someone to volunteer for her like you did for your sister. If it was possible I would have gone in her place without a second thought." He lifted his head to look at her. "We all know what it's like to kill someone in order to survive. Luce experienced all of that and more. I watched the screens as she snuck up on some kid who was just as scared as she was, trying to survive and get back home to their family. I watched as she grabbed him and slit his throat, I could see the small hint of satisfaction in her eyes. And when she came back realizing everything she did to get home, it tore her apart..She stayed in her room for days, barely eating or sleeping."

There was a long and silent pause between them. No one sure of what to say because they knew that feeling all too well. They understood what it was like to take someone's life away just to try and live for another hour.

"I'm sorry.." Katniss finally said.

Finnick nodded and looked back over at Luce who was still sitting in the water with Johanna. "I just hope that when this is over, she can find happiness again."

"She will." Katniss said with determination, glancing at everyone. "We all will."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but I'll try and make the next one as long as I can because it will finally be a flashback episode! *throws confetti* The whole chapter will be a flashback and show what happened with Luce when she was in the games. Don't forget to review! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** The only thing that really needs to be said is that this will be in italics to give it that flashback vibe XD Hope you all enjoy it! XOXO

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, Luce would be in the books.

* * *

_When Luce woke, she could see the light peeking through the bushes she was sleeping in. A small stream of light illuminating the top half of her face, it being the reason she woke up. She was confused at first, forgetting why she was hidden in a bush, but when she saw the dagger beside her she remembered exactly why. She was in the Games. She just survived her first night. Using caution she moved some of the leaves and branches covering the top and slowly poked her head up to see if anyone was near. Covering every area she could see, there was nothing unusual so she climbed out and brushed some of the twigs off of herself as she did another scan of the area._

_Once she was satisfied that she was truly alone, she grabbed her bloody dagger and took off in the direction she came from. If the Cornucopia was still there, then maybe there would be some useful supplies. She stayed hidden by some trees as she slowly made her way, always looking around to make sure no one was following her. Peeking her head out from behind the tree she looked around seeing nothing. The area was completely abandoned. __She knew to be careful though, because it could easily be a trap. _

_Luce took a few careful steps out into the open field, looking back and forth from one end to the other. Still hearing and seeing nothing she took off running towards the Cornucopia. Once she made it she looked around for anything that might be helpful. The first thing she noticed was that all the bodies were gone, as well as all the blood. She figured they must have come in during the night and cleaned it all up. Moving towards the back she was able to see a backpack, opening it up she found a few things that would be useful. She also found more daggers. Just as she picked one up she heard footsteps and quickly ducked down behind some of the weapons. _

_Peeking up she saw the girl from the other day that tried to kill her with the sword. She looked just as tired as Luce felt. Watching the girl Luce saw her looking around, maybe Luce didn't look hard enough for anyone around and was seen going into the Cornucopia. _

_She shook her head realizing that what was important now was staying quiet and just hope that the girl would leave soon. It didn't take long before the girl felt satisfied with her search and shortly after left, heading to the right. Luce let out a sigh and silent 'thank you'. Getting up she made sure not to hit or knock anything over that would alert the girl of her presence and bring her back._

_Just as she made her way out she was tripped and fell to the ground. Lifting her head she saw the girl, her sword aimed right for her head. Luce rolled onto her back just as the sword connected with the ground. She scrambled onto her feet and reached for the daggers that still laid on the ground and held them tightly. The girl had a determined look on her face and gripped her sword with two hands, waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_Luce made sure to watch every move, to try and anticipate when she would try and attack. Only a minute had passed before the girl charged towards Luce, her sword raised and ready to hit it's target. Luce was barely able to dodge it and got cut on her shoulder. Acting fast she tossed one of her daggers and prayed that it land where she wanted it to. _

_She watched as it flew and lodged itself in the girl's stomach, just below her ribcage. The girl cried out in pain as she dropped her sword and brought her hands to her stomach where crimson red started to stain her shirt. Luce could feel something inside herself twist as she watched the girl pull the dagger out and fall to her knees. Luce gripped the other dagger tightly in her hand and stalked towards the girl who she now recognized was from District 10. The girl looked up at Luce with scared eyes. _

_"P-Please..." The girl begged. "Please don't kill me.."_

_Luce stared down at her, "That's why we're here, isn't it? To kill each other?" Her voice was pained as she spoke, knowing what she was going to do next. Closing her eyes she took her dagger and plunged it into the girl's chest. All she heard was a strangled gasp before feeling a heavy weight against her. Opening her eyes she looked at the now dead girl, her empty eyes staring straight at Luce as a cannon sounded in the distance, signaling her death._

_Luce quickly stood up and brought a shaky hand to her mouth thinking it could quiet any sobs that escape. All she could do was stare at the life she just took. The second one! She was becoming like Finnick when he was in the Games. A killer._

_She furiously wiped at the tears that fell down her face and did the best she could to wipe off the blood on her hands and daggers. She went back to her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, then ran off back into the forested area. She ran for what felt like forever until she came across a small river. Taking out the empty bottle she found in the backpack she filled it with the fresh water and put it back in the backpack._

_ Just as she sat down to rest she heard leaves rustling behind her. Taking a deep breath she slowly grabbed her daggers then quickly turned and tossed one. When it landed a rabbit ran off, she realized it was the source of the noise she heard and took a few calming breaths._

_Needing to find new shelter she found the tallest and biggest tree and climbed it. Settling herself comfortably on one of the branches she finally drank some of the water and managed to close her eyes for a few minutes. But those minutes turned into hours as she woke up to find that it was night. She looked up at the sky to see the "Fallen Tributes" montage ending, leaving the night dead quiet._

_Luce noticed that she was on the edge of the branch, and if she had continued sleeping, she would have surely fallen off and hurt herself. Deciding it was best to find a more safe place to rest she climbed down and started walking._

_It wasn't long before she could faintly smell smoke and a faint glow in the distance ahead of her, meaning only one thing. Another tribute. _

_She was careful of where she stepped, to not give away her presence as she got closer and closer. When she was able to see clearly she saw that it was a boy, and he was alone. Squinting to try and see better, she realized the boy was probably younger than her. She shook her head telling herself it didn't matter, because he was probably a killer just like her. Setting down her backpack she slowly made her way to the other side where his back would be facing her. She held a dagger in each hand as she got closer and closer. _

_Using the small amount of energy she built up sleeping in the tree and she jumped towards him and managed to wrap her arms around his front. The boy made a noise of surprise and squirmed in her grip as he tried to free himself. They rolled onto the ground as the struggle continued and as she ended up on her back, the boy on top of her, she took her dagger and dragged it across the boy's throat. A choking sound was made before his body went still._

_She could feel the familiar wetness of blood that ran from the boy's body onto her. She moved him away from her and sat up to get a better look at him. Once she did she quickly turned away knowing she would throw up if she stared at his open throat a second longer. Standing up she decided it would be best to clean up at the small river she found earlier. Gathering her things she made her way back to the river, checking her surroundings every minutes. _

_When she made it she quickly washed herself off, not wanting to spend too much time out in the open. Feeling dry enough she found her old spot where she spent her first night, the bush still a bit flat in the middle. She found some new branches to cover the top and made herself as comfortable as she could. She laid her daggers next to her. Just like the first night, she curled up and cried herself to sleep. Hoping it would all be over soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I first want to apologize for not posting a new chapter on Saturday, I was working and didn't have any time to get anything posted. So I'm once again staying up all night writing multiple chapters so when next Saturday comes around I can just post it. Second, thanks for the few reviews I got! For those who haven't yet, now's your chance! XOXO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it blah blah you know the drill. But I am keeping it close to the movie as you can tell from most of the word for word dialogue.

* * *

"I have a plan" Beetee said, erupting the long silence that took place after Finnick spoke about Luce.

Finnick stood up and took a few steps forward, "Johanna, Luce!"

When the two looked over at him he waved them over, knowing they'd want to hear what Beetee had to say. He waited until they were all together and sitting down before letting Bettee talk about his idea.

"Where do the Career's feel safest, the jungle?" He asked looking at everyone individually.

"The jungle's a nightmare.." Johanna said quickly, glancing back at the giant forest of trees leading into the "nightmare".

Peeta shrugged, "Probably here on the beach."

"Then why are they not here?" Beetee questioned right after Peeta spoke. Luce looked around at everyone to see them thinking and wondering where Beetee was trying to go with his plan. Finnick caught her gaze and gave a soft nod. Luce returned it before returning to the conversation.

"Because we are. We claimed it, didn't we?" Johanna replied as if it was simple.

"And if we left, they would come." Beetee stated almost in question.

"Or stay hidden in the tree line" Finnick supplied.

"Which in just over four hours will be soaked with water from the 10 o'clock wave." Beetee said and added, "And what happens at midnight?" He looked at Katniss who started to understand what he was trying to say.

"Lightning strikes that tree.." She answered for him.

"Here's what I propose...We leave the beach at dusk, we head to the lightning tree, that should draw them back to the beach." Beetee started explaining, "Prior to midnight we then run this wire from the tree to the water" He used his hand to gesture from the water to the tree. "Anyone in the water or on the damp sand, will be electrocuted."

Luce looked down at the sand and picked up a bit in her hand, Beetee was right. Could it actually work?

"How do we know the wire's not gonna burn up?" Johanna questioned.

Beetee spoke immediately after her as if it was a simple question, "Because I invented it. I assure you, it won't burn up." He looked up at her giving a look of confirmation.

Johanna, Finnick and Luce all shared glances of approval. They figured the plan would work and they'd all make it out alive, or they'd fail and die anyways. Luce couldn't decide which option she liked better. Did she want to survive and go through another year of vivid nightmares? Or let herself stay behind as payment for what she'd done two years ago? She knew if she chose that option Finnick would never forgive himself, or her for that matter. He would probably hate her for choosing something so stupid.

Was that what she was? Stupid? Because of every decision she made that got her here today? Should she had just died in the previous games? It definitely would have been a lot easier than living and having to go on the victory tour facing all the families of the victims she killed just to stay alive and make it home herself.

"Well it's better than hunting them down." Johanna spoke bringing Luce out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, why not?" Katniss agreed. Peeta gave his own approval as well, "All right I say we try it."

"What can we do to help?" Finnick asked figuring the plan was better than just sitting on the beach.

"Keep me alive for the next six hours." Beetee replied with a small smile, "That would be extremely helpful."

As the wait for dusk began, everyone went off in their own separate directions. Peeta and Katniss stayed away from the group a few feet away to discuss whatever they had on their minds. Johanna sat with Beetee further discussing the plan, and Luce stood in the water with Finnick. Finnick was slowly twirling his trident as he stared out at the water. Luce watched him, as if she was in a trance, before he cleared his throat breaking her out of her zoned-out stare.

"Are you ready? For all of it to be over?" Finnick looked down at her before looking back towards the water. "Just imagine it, no one else would have to go in because we made it possible. We'd be hero's" He gave a casual smirk finally making Luce smile. She nudged him with her elbow in a joking manner and sighed staring up at the sky, the sun slowly setting in the distance.

"I know it's scary, being back here after thinking it was finally over. I'm scared too.." Finnick admitted making Luce look at him in surprise. "I knew what I did during my first games was wrong, those things never left me. And now, being back in it again..fighting for my life a second time, it worries me. Makes me think that there won't be anybody back home to take care of Annie if I die, and there would be no one to make me feel ok if _you_ died.."

Luce frowned and faced him, taking his hands in hers. She held them tightly and gave the most reassuring look she could as she stared up at him. She felt the same way he did. She could die and leave behind the people who gave her a family, a home. Or she could survive but lose the only person that truly made her feel loved and could calm her down whenever she had a nightmare that was too much for her to handle on her own.

She didn't want to think about that kind of life which wasn't too far from coming true. Finnick held her hands as he finally looked away, most likely because he knew that if he continued to stare at Luce, he would end up crying. That was something _no one_ needed to see.

Luce watched him, took a deep breath, and did the one thing she hadn't done in years.

"F-Finnick..." Luce said, her voice small, quiet and a bit scratchy from not being used in so long.

Finnick turned his head so fast he made himself dizzy for a moment. He stared at Luce in shock. After what seemed like forever, he finally gave the biggest grin he could muster and pulled Luce into a large hug. His arms wrapped tightly around her small body, his head resting upon hers.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that wonderful voice again.." Finnick whispered to her as he allowed himself to shed a few tears. He was so happy he even picked her up and spun her around in the water causing her to emit a laugh, causing him to laugh with her.

Johanna approached them with an awe struck look on her face. "Did I just hear what I think I did?" A hint of a small smile gracing her lips. Finnick looked at Johanna still smiling while Luce just blushed in embarrassment and gave a small nod. Johanna gave Luce a hug of her own. "I'm proud of you kid."

Luce nodded, and for the first time since she came home from the games, she truly felt happy. She was happy to be able to spend these last few moments with the few people she cared for.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration, but it's almost time to start heading to the tree." Beetee said making his way over to the trio, his giant roll of coil in hand.

Finnick wrapped an arm around Luce's shoulders as they all turned to where Peeta and Katniss were to see them kissing. Luce gave a small smile at the pair before Johanna interrupted their romantic moment.

"All right lovebirds!" She shouted at them, making them turn to see them preparing to leave. Slowly they stood up and made their way towards the group as Beetee stood at the front, ready to lead the way towards the tree.

When they were all together they gave a look to each person, knowing this was it. This plan would decide their fate. Silently they all started to walk, Finnick and Luce in the front with Beetee, while Johanna stayed behind everyone. Luce knew she was only staying in the back of the group to make sure Peeta and Katniss didn't try anything that would jeopardize the plan of getting them out.

Halfway there, the anthem started to play as the sky lit up with the images of the fallen tributes. Luce glanced at Beetee when they showed Wiress. She could see the hint of sadness he carried in his eyes but that soon turned to determination as the images faded and the music ended. Everyone went back to walking as if it never happened.

It wasn't long before they were all standing in front of the giant tree. "Minimal charring. It's an impressive conductor." Beetee observed. "Let's get started."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter guys! I know I'm uploading this one early, but who cares?! The reason though is that there is only one more chapter left guys! Are you as excited as I am? XOXO

* * *

Everyone stood around and watched as Beetee wrapped the coil around the large tree. Most of it was wrapped around the trunk while parts were also being wrapped around a few low hanging branches here and there.

"We don't want to be anywhere near the vicinity when the lightning hits." Beetee said as he finished. When he stood up he handed what was left of the coil to Katniss and Johanna. "You two girls go together now. Take this, unspool it carefully. Make sure the entire coil is in the water, you understand?" Luce could see the confused look on Katniss' face making her feel a little uneasy. Surely Katniss expected to participate and help out didn't she? Or was it because of a different reason?

"Then head to the tree at the 2 o'clock sector, we'll meet you there." Beetee finished explaining.

Peeta took a step forward, "I'm gonna go with them as a guard."

"No no no, your staying here, to protect me. And the tree." Beetee answered but Peeta argued back. "No I need to go with her." Uh oh, Luce could sense a confrontation approaching, and it was not going to end well.

"There are two Careers out there I need guards." Beetee argued as well.

"Finnick and Luce can protect you just fine on their own." Peeta replied not backing down.

Katniss spoke up as well adding her input, "Yea why can't Luce, Finnick and Johanna stay with you and Peeta and I'll take the coil?" Luce couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You all agreed to keep me alive until midnight, correct?" Beetee asked taking a few steps towards them. Johanna finally spoke up to defend him, her tone sounding as if she was annoyed with the whole situation, "It's his plan, we all agreed to it." Finnick then asked if there was a problem, adding himself to the surprisingly calm fight that was happening.

"No, there's no problem.." Katniss finally said looking over at Peeta. She gave him an unusually long kiss then reassured him that she'd see him at midnight. Luce decided to help Beetee finish anything that need to be finished as Johanna and Katniss left with the coil. Finnick was keeping a watch out for any sign of the two Careers that were sure to be nearby, while Peeta watched as Katniss disappeared from sight.

It started getting a lot darker and the silence wasn't helping Luce feel any better. She paced on the opposite side of the tree helping Finnick keep a look out.

It wasn't long before they heard a scream, one that belonged to Katniss. Peeta looked scared as he took off into the jungle to look for her. "Peeta!" Finnick shouted starting to go after him, Luce following.

"No Luce! Stay here with Beetee!" Finnick shouted looking behind him and giving a hard stare at Luce. Saying nothing more he took off after Peeta as well as to go find Johanna.

Luce bit her lip nervously as she looked around, her daggers gripped tightly in her hands. Looking at Beetee she could see he was just as nervous but was probably more worried about the tree. Looking closer she could see he was holding a stick with a piece of the coil wrapped around it. She was going to try and ask when suddenly she could hear the sound of shuffling in the distance. Looking around she crouched down to try and figure out where it was coming from. Hearing it again she took off towards it hoping it was Finnick.

"Finnick?" She called out, her voice still a bit rough. "Finnick?!" Just as she was about to call out his name a third time, she came across Peeta fighting Brutus. Lifting one of her daggers, she made sure her aim was correct before launching it towards her desired target. Brutus looked down at his arm to see a dagger sticking out of it, giving Peeta enough time to stab him and kill him.

"Luce, get back to the tree!" Peeta shouted before running off to find Katniss.

Luce wasn't sure what to do. She still needed to find Finnick, but she knew she should stay with Beetee and make sure he was ok. She cried out in frustration before pulling her dagger out of Brutus' dead body and going deeper into the jungle to find Finnick. She could feel herself getting more and more lost, enveloped in total silence and darkness. She was almost afraid she had gotten herself back to where the monkeys were, and would get herself torn apart by them.

That's when she heard it, the faint sound of someone yelling. It was Finnick! Luce didn't think twice before taking off back towards the tree. She could still make it in time! She pushed her feet to go faster. Just as she felt like she was close, she suddenly stopped at the sound of thunder. She was too late! She looked up into the sky as she saw the lightning strike the tree as well as something flying towards the sky. Katniss' arrow!

Luce watched in shock as the arrow struck the top, the charge from the lightning following as it hit the barrier. That's when everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here it is! The final chapter! Thanks everyone for sticking with it till the end, I'm glad you all enjoyed it :) But do not worry because there WILL be a sequel! So make sure you keep your eyes open XOXO

* * *

Luce felt at a loss of what to do as she watched the dome slowly start to crumble and fall apart. Pieces of it falling from above, revealing the actual outside. She could also see a fire start to spread where the tree was.

She couldn't believe it, they did it. They actually did it! But Luce didn't celebrate long as she remembered her reason for getting back to the tree, Finnick! She started running again, pushing herself as fast as she could, hoping to find him there with Katniss and the others.

"Finnick!" She screamed into the air hoping to hear a response. Hearing nothing only made her run even faster. She didn't let the pain in her legs keep her from getting to her destination. But she did let the chorus of shouting and running make her turn around to see a group of peacekeepers making their way towards her. They all had their guns pointed at her causing her to raise a dagger in defense and throw one at them. She missed by a few inches and decided running again was her best option.

The only thing important to her was Finnick, she just had to find him! The peacekeepers chased after her, still shouting at her to stop and threatening to shoot her. But she couldn't stop, because they didn't matter.

She was so caught up in trying to get back to the tree that she didn't notice the few peacekeepers that had managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground. Luce cried out and struggled against them. "No! Stop it!" She screamed fighting them to try and get free, but they had a strong grip on her and refused to let go as they started to drag her backwards.

"Finnick!" She screamed in a last attempt, hoping he would come out of the ashes from the fire and save her. But nothing happened. No one came to her rescue. She finally started to wonder if other peacekeepers came for him as well. Did they already have him? Johanna as well? She didn't have much time to think about it before she felt something sharp prick her neck causing her to feel a sudden drowsiness. The last thing she saw was a hovercraft lowering to the ground before being consumed by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a bed, that much she knew. As Luce slowly started to come-to she could already tell that she was in a room. It wasn't just the smell that gave it away, it was the feeling of a body next to her, and the softness of a pillow under her head.

Slowly she opened her eyes only to close them again at the brightness of the white walls and lights above her. Opening them again she blinked harshly to get her eyes to adjust to it all.

"Luce?" She heard a soft voice say. She knew that voice anywhere, it was Annie. Wait, was she back home? Was she in District 4?

"A-Annie..?" She said as she opened her eyes again, the sight much more bearable. Annie smiled at hearing Luce talk and nodded, bringing a hand to softly cup Luce's cheek.

"Yea, it's me.." She replied and helped Luce sit up in the bed she was on. Now that Luce had time for her eyes to adjust, she could see more clearly about where they were. The room was white with a hint of grey. There were no windows and the door looked like one you'd see in a prison. Looking back at Annie, Luce could see that her smile wasn't one of happiness.

"W-what's going on? Where's Finnick..and Johanna?" She questioned looking around the small room that had absolutely nothing in it besides the bed they were sitting on.

"Johanna's here. She's in the next...room. So is Peeta, but he's a few rooms down." Annie tried explaining. Luce felt so confused, she was starting to get scared by the way Annie was acting. Was that a bruise on her face as well?

"I don't understand..." She said staring at the girl next to her. What was going on?!

"After Katniss shot the arrow at the barrier, the whole arena collapsed. She brought down the whole thing. Her and Finnick were able to escape, they think Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee were the ones who took them." Annie said trying to explain.

"They..escaped? What do you mean escaped? Where are we?" Luce couldn't follow what Annie was saying, every word made her more fearful and confused.

"Snow went crazy when Katniss did what she did. So he sent his 'peacekeepers' to pretty much every district. When they came to District 4, they only took me." Annie explained further.

"Why would they only take you?" Luce frowned.

"For the same reason they took you, Johanna, and Peeta..Because Finnick and Katniss escaped. There going to use us to draw them out, get them to surrender. It's a war now Luce. All the Districts were attacked, and we're practically his pets now. Snow will do anything to get Katniss.." Luce stared at Annie in horror. All of this because of what they did? Because more than one person survived again? Because we did what no one in 75 years had the courage to do?

Luce could feel a few tears fall as she was at a loss for words. Even if she did find something to say, she never would have gotten it out because suddenly the door opened and a man in a lab coat walked into the room. Looking at Luce he smiled.

"Oh good your awake! That means it's finally your turn." Luce glanced at Annie with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"M-my turn for what?" She hated having to ask, but knew that if she didn't, she'd only feel worse for not knowing what was coming.

"Don't worry, we're going to take _good_ care of you.."


End file.
